


in which dave and karkat share a bed

by candybats



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, because classic, dave has to stay with karkat for a while, gonna make it a slow burn maybe, humanstuck AU, they share a bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybats/pseuds/candybats
Summary: they share a bed bc in creative and that's a classic
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

Of course, this would happen, right when everything was going good for him. Dave’s house became infested with bugs right when things were going smoothly. It was going to be tented tomorrow, and he hadn’t figured out where he was going to stay. Shit.

He spent the day packing all his necessities already, worst case scenario he’ll just stay at some shady motel or something.

He was hoping to stay with a friend, but since this is so sudden, he really should've asked earlier. Maybe John? Wait, his heater is broken and it's been cold as shit recently.

Dave's high maintenance ass won't stand for that. And john always forgets to give him a blanket at sleepovers so he's on that stupid couch freezing all night. 

Well, there was always another guy he could count on, maybe Dave could stay with him? 

If he asks he'll get screamed at without a doubt, but he knows he cares for him nonetheless. He pulled out his phone and started texting a chum of his.

TG began pestering CG.

TG: hey  
CG: WHAT IS IT?  
TG: uh well  
TG: i need to stay at your house for a week or so, i’m about to head out   
CG: YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TEXT ME THAT YOU’RE STAYING WITH ME? WHAT IF I SAID NO?  
TG: are you gonna say no?  
CG: FUCK YOU, JUST HURRY UP AND GET HERE I GUESS.

CG ceased pestering TG.

Dave continued to hold his phone, looking at the grey text and smiling to himself. Dave knows he has a crush, but the guy won’t accept it. He continues to push that to the back of his mind and tries not to focus on it for too long. 

He just makes dave feel so… warm and fuzzy inside. And when he touches him, it’s the most comforting feeling in the world.

But enough about that, he needs to get to Karkat’s. 

He stuffed the rest of the stuff he needs in a bag and giddies to his car.

What the fuck. Giddies? Dave would never do such a thing. He cool-ly walked to the car, not giddily.

The drive there was nice, he listened to his favorite music and thought about what it would be like spending time with Karkat. What would they do the whole time? Karkat will probably be an ass, not to Dave’s surprise. He always is, and he finds it appealing. It’s cute seeing him so rowdy. 

Oh hell no. Not the gay thoughts bro, not cool.

The ride went by extremely quickly, too. A few bad singing sessions with some songs you listen to ironically whilst ignoring your feelings for one of your best friends really makes time fly.

He opened the door and got out, nervously approaching the door. He and dave never really hung out by themselves, they were mostly in groups. Sure, they were alone together once or twice, but it was awkward as hell. Now he was concerned as to how this week will go.

Karkat opened the door to see Dave standing there, not having knocked yet.

“Dude, are you gonna come inside or what?”

Dave really didn’t know how to react to being inside Karkat’s house. He stepped inside after Karkat’s comment and it was surprisingly nice. 

“So, this is my house, what do you think?”

It was cozy. There were photos on the walls of what appeared to be relatives as well as some poor drawings stuck on a corkboard in the entrance. 

“It's… Very cozy.” Dave said, non sarcastically. He truly did see it as a very welcoming place. The way he said it made it seem rude, which he realized after Karkat’s response.

“Fuck man, just say it's ugly,” Karkat said, rolling his eyes. “What no i-” Dave began to say before Karkat hushed him. “I'll give you a tour.” 

He walked around the house, showing him the kitchen, bathrooms, and finally, his own room. 

It was filled with posters, something like a high school or college kid would have. He had those trendy color changing lights strung around the top of his room as well. It was actually really pretty.

“Damn, Kat. You have a snazzy ass room.” Snazzy? What the fuck is wrong with you. Snazzy is such a lame word.

“It's messy as shit, anyway I’ll show you where you can sleep since I’m headed to bed soon.” He gestured to Dave to follow him. He was most likely taking him to his living room as there was only one room. Also, why do houses have more bathrooms than bedrooms? Why does Karkat even need two bathrooms if he's the only one living here? What the fuck goes through the architect’s minds? Especially when there’s one bedroom and three bathrooms, like what?

Dave was right in that Karkat was taking him to the living room. On the couch sat a beautiful black cat. 

He looked skinny and was missing patches of fur. 

“Oh, that's Kitty. Found her crying outside last night. Don't know how long she's been on the street, but she definitely had a rough time. She's scared half the time, but I think she's warmed up to me.”

Despite Karkat having a tough exterior and the mouth of a sailor, he's very gentle. He can see why that cat would trust him. 

“Kitty? Nice name, bro.” Karkat scoffed. “Shut up, I don’t wanna get attached.”

Dave walked up to Kitty, who instantly shrunk down in fear. Dave backed away and Karkat picked her up, realizing that in her fear, she peed on the couch.

“Shit! Kitty!” Karkat explained, to which she let out a small meow mixed with a yawn. “God fucking damn it why can’t I get mad at you.”

“Uh…” Dave stood awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. “You know what, I'll spray some stuff on it and you can sleep in my bed with me. It’s snug but better than the floor.” Karkat said in response. 

Sharing a bed with Karkat? Dave was a bit nervous about this, although this is a completely normal thing. Girls share bed’s with each other all the time, but he guesses it's just a fragile masculinity thing as why boys don't as often. They don't wanna be seen as gay or whatever.

But you know what! It's just a bed! No big deal. He's just going to be in very close proximity to the boy he likes…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg bro i'm finally updating MFNSNDSN wack

“Yeah, it's alright, lemme just get changed into pajamas.” Dave went to Karkat’s bathroom and slowly got changed, as if he was procrastinating. For what, though? 

Agh, he’s just never given the man more than a hug and they are gonna be snug in a smaller bed together, so of course it's valid for him to be nervous. 

God.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “Dave, you alright?” The voice on the other side is his friend. Dave quickly washes off his face and opens the door, as he realized he was staring into space for a while.

“What took you so fucking long in there?”

“Spaced out in the mirror.”

“Dumbass, get to bed.” With that, Karkat shuffled away and under the covers.

“Aight, coming.” Dave mumbled, embarrassed despite knowing that Karkat wasn't being serious. He got into bed with Karkat and turned the light off next to him. 

Almost as if out of nowhere, there was a flicker of light from outside the window, and the pitter-patter of hail trickling onto the ground outside. Thunder roared and it seemed as if it wouldn't stop any time soon.

“Are you god damn serious right now?” The short boy mumbled. “Great, now I'm awake.” “Karkat checked his phone to see the time. “11:34. Not too late- shit I’m at two percent.” Karkat tried plugging in his phone, then turning on the light, boy nothing worked.

“Power outage. I hate the cold seasons and I hate rain.”

“C’mon, you've never run and jumped into puddles like a fukin’ madman??”

Dave assumed the answer was a no once Karkat groaned and pulled his blanket over his head and curled into a ball.

Karkat’s head was very close to Dave’s chest under the blankets, causing Dave to get a little flustered. “Uh, Karkat?” He pulled his head out and, without realizing it, was almost sleepily nose to nose with Dave.

Lightning strikes and for a second it looked like Karkat was blushing as well.

Karkat didn’t move, and Dave backed up after a few seconds. 

The smaller boy took the hint and awkwardly sat back as well. But why did he stay so close for so long? The thought is kind of weirding Dave out. 

Not really. It was just his inner gay panic. 

Karkat finally broke the semi-awkward silence; “I’m not gonna be able to sleep with the fukin’ ice pounding on my roof.”

“Hm, should we play a game then?” Dave suggested, “maybe it could be a fun bonding thing?”

Karkat scoffed. “You wanna play bonding games? What is this, third grade?” Now that he was thinking about it, it did sound pretty dumb. “Whatever, wanna play 21 questions? Or maybe something else?”

“Isn’t that normally played in groups?”

“I mean, I guess. Shit, Kat, you’re countering everything I say.” Dave thought for a second. “How ‘bout we take turns asking each other questions? Could be interesting.”

“Guess so, hit me.”

Dave thought long and hard. There were so many things he wanted to ask him, but he just can’t. ‘Hey, Kat, ya like dick? Also, ya like mine in particular?’ Okay yeah, he would never phrase it like that, but it would feel that way.

Dave, where the fuck is your head?

“What’s your favorite color?”

Karkat sat up and looked at Dave. “You seriously thought so hard that you looked fucking constipated to ask me what my favorite color is?”

“You were looking at me?”

“Yeah..? I was waiting for you to finally speak up and ask me something so of course, I was looking at you.” Karkat responded.

“Damn, and I thought you were looking at my gorgeous face and god damn beautiful jawline. Was I that wrong?”

“Yes.” Karkat then pulled a blanket over him and flipped over. “Karkitty, it’s your turn.”

“The fuck did you call me?” Karkat responded, suddenly alert.

“Heh, sorry, but just Kat is getting boring, plus your messy wefts of hair look like little ears.” Karkat rolled his eyes and was about to speak up when Dave interrupted. “Your turn to ask me shit.”

Karkat looked very stiff and serious when he spoke. “Are you bisexual?”

“What?!” 

“Fuck dude, react that way and now I’m suspecting you're a homophobe.”

Dave was confused. “Wait why?”

“You look so shocked and almost offended, it was a curious question. You just seem like you're bi, you have the vibes.” Then he mumbled “please never let me say ‘you have the vibes’ again oh god.”

What is he implying? He just seems bi? Karkat’s gaydar is god damn strong what in the fuck. Well, he’s gotten this before from Rose. And it’s not exactly like he’s in the closet. He’ll tell people who ask, or if it comes up, but it was Karkat who asked.

“Yeah I’m bi. What about you?” Dave did his best to play it off coolly. It's always nerve wracking when your crush asks questions like this.

“Holy shit I was right?”

“Yeah and it's not that big ‘a deal bro. What are you?”

“Dunno but I like men.” Karkat responded.

“That's gay.” Dave joked.

“You're gay!”

“Only for you.”

“What?!”

“Shit.”


End file.
